1. Technical Field
This invention relates to devices which enable the user to comfortably rest his or her arm on the upper edge of a car door when the window has been rolled down. The device prevents the user's arm from being burned by the metal of the door, which is frequently quite hot in the summer after prolonged exposure to direct sunlight, and also provides a soft, cushioned surface rather than a hard, uneven surface. Specifically, this invention relates to an arm rest, including a storage pouch or pocket, foldable between a storage position, an intercept position and a use position. Further, this invention relates to a device which may be used as described above on a variety of vehicles, including cars, trucks and boats. Additionally, this invention relates to a device which provides a storage compartment therein providing an additional location for stowing small items within the vehicle.
2. Background Information
It is common practice among many automobile riders, both drivers and passengers, to open the window of the vehicle nearest them when the weather is pleasant in order to enjoy the outside air and the benefits of improved ventilation. Many of these riders also find resting an arm on the surface at the lower edge of the window opening a comfortable position as they drive or ride along. Unfortunately, features of this surface may indeed create a great deal of discomfort to the arm resting thereon. For example, if the sun has been shining directly on the exposed metal surfaces adjacent to the lower edge of the window opening, the metal generally becomes quite hot to the touch, which is at best extremely uncomfortable. Further, this arm rest surface may be very irregular, with uncomfortable, hard edges protruding into the arm of the rider. These hard, uneven edges may be from the upper part of the window itself, which may not have fully recessed into the door or window storage compartment; from the chrome trim that is frequently found along the outer edge of the window opening; or from the rubber gasket that is frequently used to keep dirt and moisture out of the window storage compartment.
Many earlier attempts have been made to provide the automobile rider with a comfortable surface on which to rest his or her arm. As early as June 19, 1928, U.S. Pat. No. 1,674,205 issued to Johnson describing an arm rest that was fixedly attached to the inner surface of the vehicle adjacent the edge of the window opening. The arm rest consisted of an upholstered rest plate which rotated about a metal hinge between an internal use/storage position and an external use position. However, when the rider's arm was no longer using the arm rest after using it in the external use position, the arm rest would remain in that position, continuing to be unnecessarily exposed to dirt and other elements, allowing the fabric of the arm rest to become increasingly dirty and unattractive. Further, the metal hinge was prone to rusting should the hinge become wet during rain. The rusty hinge would then inhibit the function and usefulness of the arm rest.
Other prior art armrest devices would removably attach to the door by means of an insert or series of inserts which fit into the upper portion of the window storage compartment between the inner surface of the window and the inner edge of the window frame. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,695,549 issued to Hausler on Dec. 18, 1928, 1,760,450 issued to Taylor on May 27, 1930, and 2,670,235 issued to Susil on Feb. 23, 1954 illustrate devices of this type. The Hausler and Taylor devices, however, only provided an armrest on the inside of the car door for the cars which did not otherwise have one built in, as is standard in many cars currently produced. The Susil reference does provide an arm rest for the surface of the window opening and utilizes fabric hinges, but does not return to an intercept or engagement position after the user's arm is removed therefrom and allows the arm rest to remain exposed to the elements, becoming unnecessarily dirty. Further, the device must be removed when not in use and the window is closed because the hinged portion of the arm rest would otherwise project into the passenger compartment. Finally, as with the other prior art references, there is no storage pouch or pocket provided by this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,768 issued to Ortleb on Feb. 22, 1949 also illustrates an arm rest with a window opening insert, but does not take up space in the passenger compartment when not in use as does the Susil device. Nevertheless, the Ortleb device does not provide any padding for the resting of the user's arm, providing instead only a relatively thin layer of plastic or other fabric on which to rest the arm.
Applicant has also developed a prior version of an automobile arm rest, identified in copending design Pat. application Ser. No. 101,557 filed Sept. 28, 1987, which includes the window compartment insert found in certain of the prior art patents described above. Applicant's earlier version includes a rigid frame for holding an interior arm rest in place. However, the rigid frame, although covered by a protective layer of fabric to minimize discomfort and the possibility of damage to the surface of the automobile, is subject to bending in the event of mishandling, rendering the device less useful and more awkward to handle. The device provides a foldable arm protection portion which protects the arm as it rests on the lower edge of the window opening, the arm protection portion being difficult to place in the use position. In the event that the user should be the driver, the user must either remove his right hand from the steering wheel to position his left arm for use of the arm rest, or the user must maneuver about in her seat in order to attain a position in which the arm rest may be placed in the use position by us of the left hand only. In either event, the driver runs at least a slight risk of losing control of the car. Applicant's earlier version also lacks any storage means within the arm rest.
Yet another version developed by Applicant includes a padded arm protection portion attached to the inner wall of a vehicle just beneath a window opening by a reattachable means such a VELCRO. This arm rest version rotates between exterior and interior positions.
With this background in mind, a portable automobile arm rest which is easy to use and easy to clean has been developed.